User blog:JDKreeper/My update ideas
I just realized these exist. Instead of writing on my profile, ill write them here UFO Improvements Currently, the only reason I see to get the UFO is to get an areal vehicle without having to wait 10 years for a Helicopter to spawn while very close to cops.But it is half the price of the BlackHawk, so it is trash. Here are some ways to improve it: More seats. I think the UFO needs to have 5 seats. (Driver in center, 4 people in a + shape around the driver like the ROBLOX model) Abducting The UFO even has a button for a rope, but it does nothing. And the UFO even has an "abduction beam" under it at all times. Because of this, it should be able to abduct people by pressing G instead of dropping a rope. Yes, this does seem OP at first. There is going to be that guy who abducts criminals and has his friend (who is standing on the UFO) arrest them, but here are some ways to nerf it. *Cooldown between uses (10s) *Slim abduction beam (though the higher you go, the wider the area, but the UFO can't fly very high in the first place) *Not instant teleportation. Player is pulled upards. I do not know how speed is measured in Roblox, but I'd say about 5 (Useless building/Apartment) floors per second. *Loud noise as player is sucked up. This gives other criminals (if cops are abducting & arresting) to shoot down the vehicle and kill the cops on the vehicle. Robbing Houses This is commonly though about, but here I am going to explain how everything works and how to rob. Like the Museum, things are weighed in kg (kilograms) but things also have different values. For example, a phone is lighter than a shirt, but the phone is worth more then the shirt when cashed out at the Volcano Base. Again, as soon as you grab an object, you get a bag on your shoulder and you can't hold items, punch, or crouch. If this is added, a Museum Collector will have to become a House Collector, as why do we need 2? (I named them Carl and Susan for some reason) Each house has a different amount of security. The more valuable the items inside, the more security the building has Security levels 1 = No security (Does nothing 2= Moderate Security (Notifies cops when someone starts a robbery) 3 = High Security (Notifies cops, cameras that hurt you when they see you, maybe Portal Turrets attack you while standing next to a crib as a joke. (No stealing babies, that's messed up)) House 1 https://rblx-jailbreak.wikia.com/wiki/User:JDKreeper?action=edit&section=5 House 2 https://rblx-jailbreak.wikia.com/wiki/User:JDKreeper?action=edit&section=6 House 2, House 2, aka the Mini Cooper house House 3 image view To enter Contains x1 Laptop (5kg, $700) x1 Phone (1kg, $500) x5 Sweater (1kg $50) x1 Microwave (5kg, $100) x2 Monitor (3kg, $100) x1 Camera (20 damage) x1 Turret (5 damage per hit, shoots 4 bullets per second) layout House 4 https://rblx-jailbreak.wikia.com/wiki/User:JDKreeper?action=edit&section=8 House 5 Firetruck The Firetruck (obviously) spawns at the Fire Station. It has 5 seats. (2x2 in cab of vehicle, and ladder operator). It costs $120k But it also has firehoses (2, one on each side) Click the side of the vehicle and a firehose appears in your inventory. Holding it will also shows the hose going all the way back to the truck. The hose can be used to push unanchered things around (players, money, player corpses, etc) You will also be slowly pushed backward by it, and cannot walk around while using it. If you walk too far away from the vehicle, the hose will disappear from your inventory. There is also a ladder. Unlike the miniguns, A and D move the ladder side to side, W lowers and S raises, and Q extents the ladder and E retracts. Also, the Missiles https://rblx-jailbreak.wikia.com/wiki/User:JDKreeper?action=edit&section=11 Ok, we all know the current missiles are boring. They are also hard to aim. So i came up with some new ones! The macanics should also be changed. Instead of what we currently have, you shoot 10 missiles, then buy a set of 10 for 5k, there should be a menu. Similar to the safes menu, there is a Buy Missiles and Storage tab. You start out with 10 storage space, and can increase it with Money. You also choose which missile to equip, and that missile appears on your gun. If you equipt a missile you have 0 of, the gun will be empty. Because the Nuke has it's own dropping system, equipping it will cause the rings to appear under the helicopter with no bomb, however, doing this is not suggested as this will get in the way. The current missile will be renamed to Regular Missile, and you can choose how much of each missile you want. For example, if you only want 3 missiles, you type 3 in the box, and you will buy 3 missiles for $1,500. In the buy section, there is the Regular missile and all the ones below. Anyway, I think you want to get into the interesting stuff now. So, there are my new ones! Heat-seeking missile Edit The Heat-seeking missile does the same thing as the regular missile, but it tracks the nearest player on the opposite team. It cost 2k each and takes up 2 storage space. As soon as it touches something solid, it explodes. Radar Missile Edithttps://rblx-jailbreak.wikia.com/wiki/User:JDKreeper?action=edit&section=13 This missile is like the regular missile, except you can control it. When launched, your camera will start following it. Unlike any other areal vehicles, it is controlled like this: A and D steer W looks down while S looks up And each missiles gets it's own set of 100 Rocket Fuel. (120 for VIP) This does not affect your supply whatsoever. The only way to make it move is using it. Once you are below 30 Rocket fuel, it will start beeping. The beeping gets louder until you have 0 Rocket fuel, where it is the loudest. After this, it just starts gliding like a Parachute or glider. Again as soon as it touches something solid, it will explode and your camera will return to the BlackHawk. The more Rocket fuel it has remaining, the bigger the blast! Nuke Edit The nuke A.K.A The Atomic Bomb is the most destructive missile. It costs a whopping 20k and takes up 10 storage space. When equipped, your BlackHawk will gain an extension under the helicopter. There are 2 rings holding the bomb along with their own Helicopter landing gear. When you press F, the rings split along with the landing gear. Instead of flying off, it just falls. I don't know how to measure distance in Roblox, but if a Nuke was dropped at the doors of the Bank, the blast will spread all the way to the Lamborghini, and the same distance up so you better get the hell out of there as soon as you drop one. Bullets cost money Edit I think it is weird that people shoot their gun when there is nothing there. Also, people riding in my helicopter just shoot around even though there is nobody nearby, THEN shoot down my heli. Because of this, bullets should cost a small amount of money. A Pistol bullet costs $2 ($16 per magazine) A Shotgun bullet costs $10 ($50 per magazine) AK47 and Riffle bullets cost $1 ($30 per magazine) Unlike what the Missiles currently do, there is no "Are you sure?" that pops up when your out of bullets. As soon as you run out and click, it will automatically reload and take the money out of your account. If you still have some bullets left and press R, you will buy the missing bullets and not a whole magazine. For example, if you Pistol has 5/8 bullets left and you press R, you will buy 3 bullets for $6. School bus Military base The military base will replace the red building behind Gas Station 2. It will also be based off the ROBLOX model. From the prospective of the Gas Station looking at the building, the Tank is on the left, while the Army Truck is on the right. Read below what these new vehicles are. Army truck The Army truck is a vehicle with 5 seats (2x2 in cab, and gunner) that costs 150k. It is located by the Military Base, next to the Tank. Again, it is based off of the ROBLOX model, but with a gun on the roof. Also, due to it's thick armor, a cop has to hold for 1 second to eject passengers The army truck has a gun on it's roof. It behaves like the minigun, but it can do a quarter health of damage per hit, and has a reload of 2 seconds. Each bullet costs 1k Tank The tank is a large vehicle with 2 seats (Driver+Gunner) that costs 150k. It is located by the Military Base, next to the Army Truck. Due to it's think armor, a cop must hold for 5 seconds to eject passengers The driver is in the front, somewhere under the "hood", and the gun is on the back half. The part with the gun is raised. and that raised part is where the gunner sits inside the vehicle. The gun is MUCH more powerful then the Army Truck's, as it can kill a player instantly in a direct hit, and has a reload of 5 seconds. Each bullet costs 1k. It cannot turn like a regular vehicle. W and S still do the same thing, but A causes the right tread to move forward and the left to move backwards, and vice verso for D. If you steer while moving, more energy will be but into the right tread if you are turning left. Customizing the rim will affect the 4 wheels on each side holding the tread. Changing the wheel color changes the color of the tread. Bombing train car connectors The Train is difficult to rob. Ok, there are no lasers, but it is MOVING and unless you jumped on as soon as it popped out of the tunnel, it is very difficult to get max money with Bugger Duffel Gamepass. Here is a mew method: Bombing First of all, each car on the Train is going to need a connector, because currently, there is an invisible one Bombing the car Robbing using this method Money Truck Edit Ok, i used to think about this alot before the Train was added. It was basically the same thing: A moving bank. As soon as the train was added, i scrapped all of this, but when the museum came out, it gave me an idea on how this should actually work: Route The Money Truck starts it's journey in the space between the bank and another building, where the side door and hatch are. It starts empty, with nothing in the back, and drives out of the gap, turns left, and left again, around the bank, then left again up the middle road to Police station 2. It will stop by Police Station 2. The players inside will stay, and 5 random museum items will appear inside. It will then go down the Police Station 2 bridge, turn left, then left again going up the road the Bugatti spawns at. It will then turn right, and go up the hill to the Museum. It will stop by the entrance, possibly returning items stolen my criminals to the Museum. It will wait there for a few seconds, no matter if the Museum is open, closed, or being robbed. When it's done, a "money pool" will appear in the back, and all museum items currently left will disappear. If all museum items are stolen, the money pool will not appear. It will go down the hill, turn left, then turn right and go to the bank, and then turn right, then right again into the gap it started from. All players still collecting $$$ in the back will be ejecting without their cash, like the Train, and the vehicle will dissapear. Trailers Trailers are Passenger Trailer Closed passenger trailer Large passenger trailer Large closed passenger trailer Minigun Trailer Trailer assist Helecopter Trailers Abandoned Mineshaft The Abandoned mineshaft is, well, an abandoned mineshaft It's enterence is on the mountain between the Bank Model3 spawn and the Dune Buggy spawn, facing the ocean. It is hard to miss when going down the path. Unlike most of the things on this list, I might be able to build this (Minus it acually working). If I do, I will put the link here Entering To get inside, go to the tunnel on the mountain between the Model3 and Dune buggy spawns. When it is open, a minecart will come out of the tunnel. You then press E to enter the minecart, and it will take you down a system of rails until it reaches a small stone room with ores on it's walls, and a pickaxe in the corner. Robbing To start a robbery, grab a pickaxe (if you did not keep one from a previus robbery) and hit an ore. The ores in here are random, but its most commonly coal and iron (see below), and sometimes gold, and is garrenteed to have at least one of the 8 that spawn in this room. Diamonds in here are not garenteed, but occansionaly spawn here. As soom as you break an ore, it is replaced with another one. When mined, the ores become an item you can pick up by pressing E, but it will give youhttps://www.roblox.com/games/2614240669/ModBreak a bag, similar to the one at the Museum. As soon as the robbery starts, the minecart will be locked outside the mine, and nobody else can come in. However, the cops are not notified by this. Ore Value chart. (everything 1kg) Coal: 500 Iron: 1,000 Gold: 2000 Diamond: 7,000 Iron Bar: 2,000 Gold Bar: 5,000 As soon as an ore is broken, the vines covering a doorway catch on fire, making it accessable. Going through this reaveals a large room. The doorway leads to the left corner on the room, on a stone platform that streaches to the other side, and there is a lava lake 1.5 camero lengths below. There is a rope bridge going from this side to the other, but it is very dangerous as standing on the railing can make it turn, and drop you into the lava, killing you instantly. On the other side is a much larger platform, with another hole on the left leading to an old Steam Train we will talk about later. There is a lot of stuff to rob over here, such as: More ores There are more ores in here, too. There are 10 places they can spawn, but only 2 of them are on the other side of the bridge next to the small room you entered from, so it is suggested to walk across. Loot Chests Loot chests are scattered around this area. To open, walk up to a chest, then press E. After a short time, the chest will open and 3 random items will fly out and on the floor around the chest. Each chest has the same rarity, however, the items are random. You can still open chests with your Heist Bag. Escaping To escape, find the room left from the back area of the main room. There will be a closed rock door and a random dangling wire from the ceiling, occationally sparking. To grab it, walk over to it and press E. Your right arm will be holding the wire, and you can drag it around. A short distance away is another wire coming out of the wall, this one, not emitting sparks. Drag the wire over to the other one, and they will connect, opening the door. The door will slide away, revealing a coal car. In front of that coal car is an abandoned steam train. To start the train, go to the cockpit. Then, hold E for 4 seconds. Once that timer is done, the train will make a loud whisile, then start moving, destroying the vine barrier, allowing other players who missed the train to exit. The train will go down the tunnel, then turn left, going under the Sand Dunes, and goes streight for a while, moving rocks & debris out of the way using it's blade thing in the front. Eventually, it will derail, and collide with the current train track at a 15 degree angle, and follow the current train track out Train Tunnel 1. Even though cops are not notified when you start a robbery, they will be alerted when this train exits Train Tunnel 1, saying "Train" "A suspicious train has entered the map", along with the train's wissle. Pets Ok, i know Badima canceled this, but I'll make it different. Adoption Center The Adoption Center is a small building replacing the 1 story building by the Fire Station. You can go here to buy Pets and collect the ones that died or if you just joined the game. Behavors All pets work the same; they follow you around, teleporting to you if you go to far away like in Minecraft, and attack players on the opposing team. If you are a criminal, pets will attack and kill any cops, unless they are on the "Do not kill" list. Each pet does different amounts of damage. If you are a cop, pets will bite a criminal by their leg, dealing 20 damage, and drag him over to you, still teleporting to you if you are too far away. The player cannot grab items, but other players can shoot and kill the pet to free you. Of course, this all won't happen if the player is on the "Do not kill" list. Pets whos owners are on the Police team have a police hat, like the one in their Armory. If a pet dies, it will respawn at the Adoption Center, but the owner must go over there to collect the pet for it to follow them again. As soon as you join a server, all of your pets will spawn and start wondering around the Adoption Center, and as soon as you enter, you will get a menu and can select one of them to follow you around. Dog The Dog is a basic pet, costing 2k to adopt. It does 15 damage per hit, and has 100 health. Pig The Pig is very similar to the Dog, only it can be ridden. It does 10 damage per hit and has 100 health, and costs 10k. The Pig sattle itself costs an additional 1k. Horse The Horse is a very powelful put, having 250 health and does 30 damage per hit. It can also be ridden. It costs 50k and the Horse saddle costs 10k. Category:Blog posts